tuesday morning
by Lemony D. Snicket
Summary: larry asks ren if he could drive her home will she say yes? chapter 2 up and running
1. tuesday moring

Tuesday morning  
  
Rated :G  
  
I remember stormy weather the way the sky looked when it's cold and you were with me content with walking so unaware of the world 8:00 am "hey ren" "Larry? What are you doing here?" asked ren confused " oh, I get it here to make fun of me huh?" " no, I was just wondering if I could drive you home"  
chorus: please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna feel alone ren caught up with ruby "ruby, Larry just asked me if he could drive me home what do I do? because I don't wanna go" "then don't" please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna go Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out who you were "who does Larry think he is?" ren asked angrily "ren, ren, ren , Larry's, Larry and really weird" " I got it, I'll take his picture and put it in the yearbook" "you think that'll work?" " it better" I took your picture While you were sleeping If I had known then That these thing happen Would they have happened with you? It's almost 3:00 what do I do? Ren thought to herself I really don't wanna be in the same car as him oh what do I do? Please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna feel alone please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna go Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out who I was why am I afraid to take the risk ren thought to herself 'cause I'm stupid that's why and if you turned around to see me and I'm gone you should have looked out side your window 'cause the sun was coming up please don't drive me home tonight 'cause I don't wanna fell alone the school bell rang ren got her stuff and then she sopped Larry she walked over "ready to go?" "actually Larry I've changed my mind I don't want you to drive me home" ren said walking out the school door, Larry felt so alone  
  
Tuesday morning In the dark We were finding out  
  
Who we were  
  
Who we were 


	2. little voice

Little voice. Rated: G. (Authors note: I didn't really think this one up by myself, Kelsey said that I outta to a sequel so I'm giving part of the credit to her/him.)  
  
I won't tell you what I'm thinking 'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too you could say I got a best friend and she's always telling me what to do.  
  
She's out of sight but easy to find She's in front of my mind.  
  
Ren stevens closed her locker and standing in front of her was Larry bele ( is that how you spell Larry's last name?) ren turned to him.  
  
"for the last time Larry, NO!" said ren very angry. " you don't even know what I was goin' say!," yelled Larry. "ok, what are you goin' say?" ren said sweetly and then she groaned and smiled at Larry and walks to her next class, Larry follows. " I was just wondering if you'll go on a date with me like say Friday?!," Larry asked. She stopped did he just say a date? Her heart was pounding now because duh Larry asked her out. " let me think about that NO, NO, AND NO!," she said still very angry " what ever happened to us being rivals?." " well 't tell ya the truth, ren I, I, I,I..." " well tell me already!" "I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT!, now ya know." Everyone was staring at Larry " oh as if you didn't know!." " you are such a idiot!" ren said to herself and walked to class. The little voice in my head won't let me 4get The little voice in my head is never misled All of this noise is what keeps me from makin' a mess The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you.  
  
La lal la la.  
  
3:00 pm home. " hi, honey how was you day" mrs stevens asked to her daughter. " oh my day well I got a A+ on my math test, a boy asked me out, I go a- " ren said and she got cut off by her mom(note: I always hear people say that in t.v shows) " did you say a boy asks you out?." " yeah, Larry bele asked me out" 7:00 pm ren's room. Ren turned on her music ( she doesn't really have a cd player I'm just pretending that she has one!) and turned it on no. 8 and stared to sing love just is " nothing's ever what it what it seems, in life or in your dreams it don't make sense , what can ya do, so I won't try and make it sense of you.." And she sang thought the whole song. 9:00 pm ren grabbed mr. pookie and asked him "mr. pookie, should I go out with Larry?" mr. pookie said nothing " I know I can always count on you" ren said and went to bed 8:00 am school when I see ya I admit I star to lose my grip and all of my cool You smell so sweet just like my perfume What have you been doin' sense I left you " so ren what's it goin' be?." Larry asked " I don't know meet me after school" you're always there in my thoughts but that doesn't mean it's on  
  
the little voice in my head won't let me forget the little voice in my head is never misled all of this noise is making a mess the little voice in my head just won't let me get with you la lal la la... 3:30 pm park " Whatcha wanna talk to me about?" " well I didn't wanna be embarrassed in school so." I know I sound insane , like I'm playing games 'Cause all I really want is you but are some things a girls girl won't do " yes Larry I will go out with you I'm probably going regret this on day so lets just keep this to ourselves ok?" " 'k" he kissed her on the check and left the little voice the little voice the little voice in my head won't let me forget.. to be continued.. ( 


End file.
